ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow
Shadow is a new agent partnered with Agent Manx. They are written by insanegrrl. Agent Profile Appearance Agent Shadow is of average to tall height, with very short black hair and dark brown eyes. She is South Korean, wears glasses, and is overall an extreme nerd. Personality She's sane, mostly, on first appearance, but in her sleep she is known to whimper "That's bloody physically impossible! It can't fit in there!" Her lust object is the random guy who died, you know, in that scene in RotK? The one who got that thing stuck in him, that... oh, whatever. Shadow does, however, have a strong admiring love for Aragorn. She also mildly admires Sam, in a quiet, purely platonic way. Her favorite fandoms are Maximum Ride and Lord of the Rings. The two agents have an interesting system to combat each other's sanity/insanity. When Manx goes berserk, Shadow becomes rational. When Manx is calm, Shadow starts saying "Mister Jelly! Mister Jelly!" and sings the Hedgehog Song. Her going berserk is quite less scary than Manx's, but still vicious. Her insanity is attributed to a lack of Bleepka when she attempted to read the entire Cluny fic in That Series in one go, right after the fic "Celebrian" two days before. Needless to say, most of her brain shriveled up and died at that point. History Shadow was recruited mid-2007 from the Real World. Manx and Shadow have tackled three Sues so far: Marimtudada, a LotR x Harry Potter crossover Sue; Vearanniel, a Tenth Walker Sue from New York; and Rosebay Willowherb, a vixen Sue from Redwall. Though their first mission passed without incident, their second mission was extremely traumatic, since Manx was captured and almost killed by the Sue and her Sue-ified minions. She was rescued by Shadow and a large group of volunteer agents. The team have also tackled the Cluny Fic from That Series. Uskarat is Shadow's mini-Deepcoiler, adopted from the Official Fanfiction University of Redwall. Mission Reports Home: RC #1427: The Realm of Manx and Shadow Partnered with Manx * "The Elf from... Hogwrats?" (Lord of the Rings x Harry Potter) ** In which the agents face their first mission, combating a disgustingly misspelled Sue from the Harry Potter continuum. * "Sue Be Nimble, Sue Be Fast, the PPC's Coming to Kick Your – " (Lord of the Rings), with Agents X and Arya Dragon ** In which there is much screaming as the agents meet up with a tenth-walker Sue from the 21st century. * "That Series Special: The Cluny Fic" (That Series—NSFW!), (Redwall) ** In which Manx and Shadow tackle a Legendary Badfic: the Cluny Fic. Many Bleep-products are consumed. * "The Assassins' Holiday" (Discworld) ** In which Manx and Shadow go on a well-deserved vacation. Of course, it goes screwy—thanks a lot, Narrative Laws of Comedy. * "The Tale of Ruggan the Bore" (Redwall) ** In which there is urple prose. Oh, and a horrible vixen Sue. Beware... * "Aftermath" (2008 Mary Sue Invasion) ** In which, after the 2008 Mary Sue Invasion, Shadow chases after her psychotic partner. * "Still Crazy After All These Years" (Ten Years Hence) ** In which, ten years later (2018), agent!slash occurs. This seems to follow a trend... Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters